


Collide

by gh6ul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, First Meetings, My First AO3 Post, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh6ul/pseuds/gh6ul
Summary: college is cramped, annoying, and never-ending. spring break is finally approaching, but there's one, tiny thing that stands in its way: a crush.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so long ago and completely forgot ab it, but this was inspired by some art i saw of the vld kids in school uniforms. pallura college!au where pidge meets allura for the first time and realizes under all her smarts and composure that she is a Helpless Homosexual. also pidge is 18 in this and allura is 19.

Five more minutes.

Only five more agonizing minutes left until the professor's tedious lecture would be over and signal the end of, by far, the _worst_ day she had ever endured. Five more minutes, and she could flee from this claustrophobic shell of a classroom, melt into the cool cushioning support of her bed, and seclude herself from the world for the long break to come.

"Alright everyone, please don't forget to start brainstorming topics for your research thesis, because we'll be starting our writing process as soon as we return! I want each of you to draft a list of at least 10 reliable sources for information on your topic, and make note of what you find in each resource. With that said, have a nice and safe break everyone, we meet again next Tuesday!"

And then, she was off. Gliding through the rows of students as she descended from her own row, the door only inches away from the grip of her small, anxious hands. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet began to vanish, and the harsh and bright lighting of the classroom ceiling came into view as time seemed to slow to a halt.

"Ouch!"

They collided. Feeling her palms grow cold from the sleek, hardwood floor they'd been pressed against, and the slight stinging of her backside, Pidge registered that she had collided with someone and been knocked down as a result of being caught off guard. In that time of realization, she frantically searched for the culprit of said accident and met the gaze of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Shocked, earth-toned orbs that gazed into bright, enigmatic ocean eyes, eyes that seemed to tell the secrets of the universe.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? Here, let me get your books for you!"

Pidge couldn't help but continue to stare in silence and confusion as she watched the girl in front of her gathering her things from the floor, and they locked eyes again for another minute of silence before Pidge understood what she had done. Now blushing and embarrassed and just barely functioning, she stood, dusting herself off and taking the books from her hands. Her face grew warmer and brighter as her heart rate grew faster and faster, and she managed to squeak out a small 'Thank you' before bolting past the girl and directly out the door.

Who could really blame her for the way she reacted, though? This girl was just so _beautiful_. Her voice, sweet like honey, with a thick British accent that only added to her charm. Her eyes, bluer than any body of water on the planet that sparkled brighter than any star in the night sky. Her long, silky silver locks, tied in a very loose and lazy ponytail, yet still perfectly framing all of her features. She was tall, well-built, and seemed to glow with a sort of other-worldly essence. They'd only met for a matter of seconds, but her presence felt so warm and bright. Pidge's face could be compared to a blazing flame, and she swore she would have melted if she lingered even a second longer. This girl was just really, _really_ beautiful.

"Oh, there you are! Wait up!"

But apparently, Pidge hadn't managed to make such a great escape after all. The beautiful girl she'd just met mere minutes ago that rivaled the sun itself was calling out to her as she politely made her way through the fleeting body of college students. Pidge was only footsteps away from pushing open the north building doors to a relaxing and long-awaited break-- and yet, she found herself unable to move in this moment. Though she tried with all her might, her legs just wouldn't budge, and she felt entranced as she watched this ethereal being approach her. Her body told her she couldn't turn away, and she knew she didn't want to turn away either.

"Sorry, I know you're probably really anxious to go home, but you left your notebook back there, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to go the whole week without it, so here!"

Pidge could make out the faintest of pink tint her cheeks as she spoke. She was kind enough to not only pick up her notebook but seek her out to return it, instead of stepping over it and going home for the break, leaving Pidge to panic when she would've finally noticed it was missing. Pidge was never big on the idea of romance, but this girl was really forcing her to rethink her position on 'love at first sight'.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

Was all she could manage, shakily reaching for and grabbing the notebook as a deep shade of red engulfed her face, forcing her to immediately bow her head and scratch nervously at the back of her neck.

"No problem! I've gotta go, but, um..."

She paused, still standing in front of an extremely embarrassed Pidge. With the now growing silence at hand, a pinch of curiosity got the best of her, and Pidge finally decided to raise her head in question at the girl's sudden halt in speech. It was then that she understood. Her face was quite obviously flushed, and she beamed with incomprehensible joy as she reached out to clasp her hands atop Pidge's, giving them a quick squeeze and giggling softly to herself. With a bright smile, she finished.

"I'll see you Monday!"

Without any spare time to reply, Pidge could only look on at her fleeting form as she vanished down the hall and slipped through the south exit doors. There wasn't any school Monday because the entire campus would be away for break, and both girls knew this; regardless, though, any objection would have been futile at this point as the girl had likely been well on her way home by now, so Pidge opted for the solution of ignoring it to the best of her ability and heading home herself. But it was almost as if there were a compelling force attached to her notebook, because Pidge also felt the immense urge to open it and search for anything the girl might've left her. She was truly the worst when it came to expressing her feelings and attractions, and she was well aware of that; yet she couldn't help but hope with all her heart that this girl had found at least _something_ within her that would intrigue her enough to seek her out again, and that maybe, just maybe, she was referring to some sort of clue Pidge could use to find her over the break. Needless to say, whatever reason she had for searching her notebook was pointless, because she had hastily flung it open seconds later, carefully and quickly searching through its pages for any signs of fresh writing.

And on the very last page of her notebook, written in the nicest and most delicate handwriting at the very top right corner, she found it.

_"How about a coffee? Monday at noon, if you're not busy that is!"_

_Allura! :)_

_(XXX) XXX XXXX_

"Yo, Pidge!"

The sound of footsteps followed by the smell of coffee beans and vanilla became present as Lance approached her, waving rapidly and readjusting his backpack strap to hang more comfortably on his shoulder.

"Got any plans over break? Hunk is having a movie night at his place tonight and he's inviting the whole gang. Also, I was thinking about that cool new space exhibit at the science museum, and Shiro told me he and Adam are going on Wednesday and that they could probably get us all free tickets since Adam works there which is awesome, and there's also this new food place that opened at the mall that we absolutely _have_ to check out, and speaking of the mall I need new shoes since Keith ruined mine yesterday, so--"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

It was quite difficult to focus on her surroundings, much less the conversation in front of her, as she couldn't stop herself from looking at her notebook every other second and smiling softly at the name and phone number within it.

"Oooh, somebody's got a date! Pidge you gotta bring her to the Altea Cafe, she'll love it there! I can tell my boss to save a special table for you guys in the back for extra romance points, and I'll bring the menus with all the specials too!"

Lance carried on, his excited rambles beginning to sound distant and muffled as Pidge became lost in thoughts of her own about what this meant for her and what she should expect. What does one wear to get coffee with another person? Would this feel different than all the times she'd gone out for coffee with Lance and the others? Why did she choose noon? Arguably it was the perfect time, being as it wasn't too early nor too late, and coffee dates are usually around lunchtime-- a date? Was this a date? People invite other people out for coffee and leave their phone numbers in notebooks all the time, don't they?

_'Yeah... I've got a date.'_

**Author's Note:**

> the school uniform art i'm referring to can be found on mint's twitter @catmoirails ! i've been considering making a part 2, maybe detailing their first date? if you like that idea and would like to see part 2, please let me know!


End file.
